Tea and Trust
by SnowGlimmer
Summary: As Arthur watches the reports on Alfred's attacks on the Middle East, he receives comfort in the form of tea and a kiss. England/Japan, Arthur/Kiku


Hello everyone! This is my first time writing Axis Powers Hetalia fanfiction, but I love this pairing, and they don't have nearly enough fanfiction or fanart. Since I can't draw, I thought I'd give them a story. Be kind, review, and enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alfred has lost his mind, completely and totally.

As he sat at his desk watching the news of America's latest escapades, the elder nation rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes with a tired sigh. _Pick your battles_, he'd always told him when he'd been nothing but a colony in an unknown country. The reporter blithered on and on about the alleged weapons of mass destruction that were being hidden in the middle east, and eventually he turned the television off. It was a good thing they'd been keeping their distance from one another recently; if Arthur ever got a hold of him, he'd tell Alfred exactly what he could do with his "weapons of mass destruction"!

"Arthur –san?" The door opened, and he wondered briefly if the other nation had knocked. He'd been distracted, so it was likely he just didn't hear him. "I brought some tea." Frowning, Kiku closed the door behind him with his foot, not wanting to unbalance the tray he had. "Are you watching the American news again?"

"No." Arthur said, a bit sullenly. Kiku had said he should stay away from the American news stations, since the news of Alfred's crusade against the Middle East troubled him greatly. "Just for a minute. He's finalized the invasion."

Kiku hummed in a disinterested fashion, setting the tray on Arthur's desk. The Asian country didn't greatly care if Alfred made stupid decisions or not; he wasn't required to assist the American in his crazy conquests for democracy, so whatever trouble he brewed up was his and his alone. "I am not surprised. He seems like he was just looking for an excuse to attack their country. Democracy is his favorite card to play."

Kiku had started spending more time in England and Arthur more time in Japan, a short while after the end of the Second World War. If asked for the exact time, he couldn't rightly say. He'd grown used to being around the stoic country, and was quite fond of his companionship. Arthur often spent his free time in the spring and fall in Japan, enjoying the changing seasons and beautiful scenery. Kiku spent time with Arthur mostly in the summer and the winter because he had central heating and air conditioning in his offices and home.

Their relationship was a relaxed one, consisting of walks in each other's gardens and sharing cups of tea. In the winter, when the snow in the countryside would become too thick, Kiku would stay with him overnight, which meant the sharing of Arthur's bed. Not that he genuinely minded. The Asian stole the covers, but he looked so endearing, wrapped up like a mummy, Arthur couldn't chastise him for it. They weren't lovers, but the way Kiku lit up at an unexpected visit from the Englishman or the way his cheeks turned pink when their hands brushed said something very different.

"I think Alfred is best left alone." Kiku said eventually, setting a cup of warm tea in front of Arthur. "He is no longer your child, therefore not yours to worry and fret over."

Arthur picked up his tea cup, letting the comforting scent soothe his nerves. "That's easier said than done, you know." He commented absentmindedly, chuckling at the frown creasing usually blank features. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous that I'm so concerned for him."

"Perhaps I am." Kiku said indignantly, his white skin tinting slightly pink. Arthur fought back the urge to kiss his blushing cheeks.

"I don't worry about you because I know you have a good head on your shoulders and aren't going to make any boneheaded decisions like Alfred." Arthur said, chuckling to himself. "Although you decision to introduce sushi to him was remarkably under thought." The Asian shuddered at the thought; the way the Americans had butchered his country's favorite dish still made him slightly ill.

"Thank you for trusting me." Kiku murmured, leaning over the desk to peck the Englishman's forehead. It was a soft, fluttery butterfly kiss, and it almost tickled. Without giving him a chance to move away, Arthur stilled his movements with a hand on the back of his neck. The kiss was just as soft, fluttery and shy, but not ticklish. The Asian's lips were soft and sweet-tasting, reminiscent of the plum candies he must have been eating while preparing the tea.

When they parted, Kiku was very red, but looked as thrilled as he was capable of looking. "Thank you for the tea." Arthur said with a smile, tickling the back of the young man's neck. Laughing and jerking away from his hand, Kiku graced him with a rare, radiant smile which made all thought flee his mind.

"You are welcome." The Asian simply replied, retreating to a chair in the corner to read over documents from his own country that needed attention. It was quiet, as Kiku read and Arthur sipped his tea, but it was a tender, comfortable silence; one that spoke of a mutual trust that seemed to be so sorely lacking in the world right then.


End file.
